<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A minor slip up by Proshipalex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689282">A minor slip up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshipalex/pseuds/Proshipalex'>Proshipalex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unedited Oneshots + Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshipalex/pseuds/Proshipalex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is helping host a tea party for Ciel. While serving tea to people he actually lets himself relax for once, and let his guard down. One danger he didn't take into account was his own self, and he inevitably slips up and says something embarrassing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unedited Oneshots + Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A minor slip up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this prompt from @daemonophile on twitter! you should check them out!<br/>https://twitter.com/daemonophile</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunrise. That's when Sebastian got up to make sure everything was perfect for the young master. He cleaned the manor top to bottom, then had to help the others prepare breakfast. He then would rush to Ciels quarters and gently awake him, and guide him through getting dressed and prepped for the day. Today was a normal, ordinary day. So why did it feel different? </p>
<p>Perhaps it was because he still had ciels scratch marks on his back from the night before. </p>
<p>There was a natural progression of things. They didn’t just suddenly decide to take their relationship to a romantic place, and Ciel was actually the one who initiated it. He didn’t mind though. He usually wasn’t a fan of relationships but something about this young boy was different. Of course, at the end of the day he was still food. But a soul that’s emotionally invested in him is ever more sweet. </p>
<p>Though something did feel off about today, and he still wasn’t sure what it was. It was as Ciel was yapping away outside during tea time that he really realized. The way Ciel moved, the way he spoke. The way he ordered Sebastian around without a care in the world. He found it… endearing. </p>
<p>Oh dear. Now that’s a new one. </p>
<p>He didn’t expect to actually feel anything back for the boy. He was willing to play around and to call Ciel cute names in the dark but to feel genuine endearment towards him? This would make things complicated. </p>
<p>He took a look at the guests they had today. Everybody was here. Mey-Rin, Finn, Baldroy, Elizabeth, and many others. It was a tea party that had been planned for a while. A way to let the young master catch up with people and retain his social standing. While serving people Sebastian noticed his head was wandering to other places. Ciels tone, his physique. Sebastian rarely allowed his mind to wander, but this place should be safe. He didn’t sense any danger, so just this once, he thought it’d be okay to let his mind wander how it wanted. He thought it’d be okay to let his guard down. </p>
<p>“Sebastian, more tea” the young master said, holding his cup out impatiently for Sebastian. Sebastian rushed over as usual, and couldn’t help himself. When he saw the pouty face Ciel made when he had to wait half a second longer for another cup of tea, he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “Yes, My love” </p>
<p>Silence</p>
<p>You see, Sebastian considered a million options before he decided to let himself relax. He figured nothing could possibly go wrong. One thing he forgot to account for though, is himself. </p>
<p>“What did you just say, Sebastian?!” Ciel yelled back at him, His face completely red. For once, Sebastian was speechless. Why did he say that? How could he be that stupid?</p>
<p>“I...my..my apologies my lord” he muttered, feeling his own cheeks heat up. Embarrassment? That was not a normal feeling he experienced as well.<br/>
“It will not happen again. My mind was just wandering, to my late wife” he said, a perfect smile afterwards. He had regained control over the situation. Nobody would dare ask a man like Sebastian about his obviously dead wife, that would be in very poor taste. And nobody would fault him for such a little slip up. But he knew the truth. And so did Ciel. </p>
<p>He poured Ciel a new cup of tea, and leaned in close to him to whisper as he often did. </p>
<p>“You make such a lovely wife, my love” He chuckled as he stepped back and continued on with his job, leaving Ciel a sputtering mess. Socially, they were fine. It was a small blubber. But once they were alone, there was a whole new slew of issues. Sebastian knew the servants would harass him over this mystery wife of his, and he knew he couldn’t just show a picture of Ciel in a dress and call it good. He would have to be persistent in not wanting to talk about it, and even fain some semblance of fake grief to do so. But that was at the very least doable. </p>
<p>What he really dreaded is how Ciel would react when they were alone. He figured tonight would be very interesting indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>